


【帕梦】网上授课（PWP）

by Svartalfheim



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfheim/pseuds/Svartalfheim
Summary: * 2020年上半年开始紧跟时事写的，没想到现在才填上
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 3





	【帕梦】网上授课（PWP）

*没有逻辑的PWP文，OOC请注意  
*网课教学期间的大学生PM（2020年上半年开始写的）  
*上学比较忙太久不写了，是复健，文笔应该很差，能接受再继续看

现在是下午三点，圣都大学三年级生宝生永梦，正猫在被炉里伸出一只手极不情愿的打开网课平台。  
这节是日向先生的生理学，永梦的视线快速划过成员列表。看到大多数人都没打开摄像头，他也就放肆起来，随手抓来几个橘子对着笔记本电脑边剥边看。  
“永梦，晚上吃什么呀？”  
“抱歉帕拉德，我现在是上课时间…如果你很急就自己找点东西吃吧。”  
永梦抬头看了看帕拉德，这孩子也不知道为什么能长这么高，还饿的这么快……  
帕拉德采购归来，钥匙随手丢在玄关柜上。本来，和其他放假的大学生情侣一样，帕拉德趁假期来永梦家小住几天（顺便做到昏天黑地），意外情况却让他这一住就是两个月，两人从确定关系不久的小情侣直接一步跳到老夫老妻。  
那天事后，帕拉德不知道从哪儿冒出来一句：“可能这就是文学部的前辈他们说的——什么《霍乱时代的爱情》吧。”  
然后被永梦一脸嫌弃的推下了床。  
但是帕拉德对开学以后的生活并不十分满意。永梦是医学部的，日子被课表填的满满当当，再也不能像之前一样和他整天整夜的打游戏。每天晚上的情况就是：工学部的帕拉德飞快的完成他的那份作业，然后像只弃猫一样抱着手柄等永梦陪他玩。等到永梦写完作业，也就到了深夜，而疲倦的永梦只想好好睡一觉。

……

完全没有考虑到，正值青春的男子大学生帕拉德和恋人同居时的那方面需求嘛。  
帕拉德在永梦旁边坐下，手臂顺势搂到永梦腰侧，永梦感觉到一个毛绒绒的脑袋靠上来了。  
“嗯？做什么？”  
宝生永梦每隔两分钟CD就在直播间给老师送一朵花，他顺手捋了下帕拉德头上的自来卷。  
“我想和永梦做色色的事情。”

“……”

帕拉德看到永梦的喉结上下跳动了一下，被这一下直球打的半晌才反应过来的永梦惊叫出声。  
“诶？！但是我现在刚上课不——”  
不想听他说完，帕拉德用一个吻堵住永梦想要拒绝的嘴唇。这突然靠近让永梦吓得闭上眼睛。  
本来帕拉德想一直吻下去，直到两个人里的一方喘不过气，但笔记本电脑不识相的铃声打断了这个吻——  
宝生永梦不得不从怀抱里挣脱出来。  
“怎么了？”  
“让我…哈啊…我点一下签到，帕拉德……”  
帕拉德想了想，歪过头以一种难以拒绝的无辜表情看着恋人。  
“我忘记永梦还要上课了，那，不做了？”  
“不要…就、就现在这样，继续……”  
只是接吻就能让他满面潮红。帕拉德摩挲着永梦的脖子侧面，手上自然也没闲着，指腹揉弄着他胸前的两颗小肉珠。  
“不会被发现嘛？”  
帕拉德关切的问他，实际做出的行为却是毫不留情的咬着永梦后颈的敏感带，休闲裤的带子也被扯下。  
“呜…嗯……先，不管那些……”  
永梦把手往后伸，握住身后抵在自己内裤上的肉棒撸动几下，“老师大概…不会叫我的吧？”  
“诶，如果日向先生叫到永梦的话，我就藏到桌子底下。”  
帕拉德有些恶趣味的想象着惊慌失措的永梦，不禁笑了笑，把永梦的内裤褪到膝弯，手沾上一些润滑油在穴口的褶皱间涂抹。  
“那，永梦来骑我吧。”  
帕拉德饶有兴味的看着永梦握住抵在大腿之间的硬物一点点挤进自己的身体，他把手搭在恋人腰上施加力度，直到他整根没入永梦的身体。此时永梦跪姿背对着帕拉德骑在那根性器上起伏运动，不顾羞耻的张开腿承受着冲撞。……这副场面的视觉冲击力真的不小，帕拉德两手抓住臀瓣揉捏起来，永梦的身材一直让他爱不释手。他和永梦两个人都不是喜欢运动的那类男生，但永梦那个吃灰已久的健身环让他们这个假期最近都结实了一些。  
换句话说就是，现在摸起来的手感更色情了。  
“永梦，永梦…永梦……”  
帕拉德突然发力把永梦整个上身压到桌上，永梦不算特别高大，但是一个成年男性的身材被折起夹在帕拉德和暖炉桌之间必定不会太舒服。体位的变动让帕拉德侵犯他的凶器也换了个戳弄的角度，之前没被照顾好的褶皱也被尽情的摩擦冲撞。  
借此机会，帕拉德也终于看到电脑屏幕，那位认真授课的医学系教授对学生这边的白日宣淫行为一无所知。意识到那是永梦常对他提到的日向先生后，帕拉德笑着俯身到身下恋人的耳边。  
“永梦，”他捉起宝生永梦的右手轻放到鼠标上，“专心一点，老师可是已经翻到新的课件哦？”  
“啊嗯…嗯……现在、现在是到哪里了？”  
永梦从大脑一片空白中回过神，停下骑乘的动作，视线尽力集中到屏幕上的文字，尽管都是熟悉的字句，此时他却发现自己什么也看不懂了。  
在这个不妙的时间点，屏幕里的日向教授点到了永梦。  
“第三题：低温或代谢抑制影响细胞的钠、钾离子泵时，将导致什么现象？”  
日向教授的视线下移到学生名单。  
“——宝生，请回答一下。”  
“啊啊！是…”永梦慌忙的掀起被子挡住自己裸露在外的皮肤，帕拉德也识趣的躺倒在地板上，从笔记本前置摄像头的画面区域里消失。  
“哈啊…嗯……啊…呜！是，是……动作电位，减小……”  
“永梦，你麦克风没开喔。”  
帕拉德眯着眼睛看天花板，突然中断的性爱让他有些扫兴。永梦忙乱的转身找耳机线接上电脑插孔，体内的硬物随着动作在穴里打转，情难自禁的呻吟也被他压制在喉咙里。  
日向恭太郎直接打开了永梦这边的摄像头，看到自己一向关心，甚至有些偏爱的学生，看起来很痛苦的涨红了脸喘着气，他没有多想直接关切的问道：  
“…宝生，你身体不舒服吗。”  
“啊…我……只是……嗯嗯…是有一点感冒了，感谢…感谢老师您，的关心……”  
永梦欲泪的双眼看到画面里的日向教授皱起眉头：“注意记录你的体温，假如超过37.2度就不要再勉强。”  
“……是，先、先生。”  
永梦喘的很厉害，再说不出任何完整的词汇，到最后连声音都在颤抖。问答结束，他几乎用能力范围内最快的手速关掉了摄像头和麦，突然脱力的趴倒在桌上。  
“帕拉德…不要…再动了……呜嗯……停下来…”  
帕拉德停下揉捏着永梦臀部的手，把已经绵软无力的永梦按到自己的性器上快速抽送。  
“永梦刚才，一定忍耐的很辛苦了吧？”帕拉德的语气无辜，仿佛与此事毫无关系一样，“很快我就会让永梦舒服了哦。”  
体内突然加速的肉棒顶的他说不出话，永梦伏在桌上捂住自己的嘴呜呜呻吟着，帕拉德却认为这是对自己技巧和速度的否定，不服气的在绞紧的肉穴中横冲直撞。  
“嗯…要不永梦自己照顾一下前面？”  
帕拉德捉着永梦的手腕撸动几下，永梦全身发软，被捣弄的乱七八糟只剩任着人操的力气，随着帕拉德几次碾过敏感带的挺进，永梦的分身颤抖着吐出精液。  
意识朦胧的永梦感受到帕拉德扯了几张抽纸清理黏糊糊的地方，他不去看，也不想看，只是眼神涣散的依偎在帕拉德比他高大一圈的怀抱里。  
“但是，永梦还不能休息哦。”  
耳边细声细语的一句话让他从迷梦中被惊醒，仿佛溺水者刚爬上岸就又被拽入深海。  
帕拉德把笔记本电脑合上，连带着桌上的文具和记事簿全都推到一边，把永梦翻个面平躺在桌板上。

“——帕拉德？”

帕拉德没有多说什么就冲刺起来，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的永梦根本经不住这样的速度，仅仅是迎合着操弄，在欲望海洋里不由自主的沉浮，连喘息的力气都快用尽了。  
“啊啊…嗯……啊……帕…帕拉德……我、真的……不行了……”  
换成两个人刚交往的时候一定会痛的厉害吧，宝生永梦混乱的想着，现在承受这种粗暴动作也完全不疼了，取而代之的，是几乎要让他想在这个瞬间尖叫甚至死掉的剧烈快感。  
“永梦……我的、我的永梦…”  
“啊啊啊——帕拉德……”超出承受界限的快感让永梦的眼前逐渐模糊，失去意识前感觉到的，是从下腹扩散到全身的热度——

“帕拉德，好过分……”  
被叫到名字的人，此时正在用手摆出“OK”的手势从浴缸里捞泡沫，他回头看向永梦的脸。  
“永梦能再具体说说，我哪里过分了吗？”  
帕拉德笑看着恋人通红的脸。


End file.
